narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team 7 (Kakashi)
clearly it is not currently the original three. past tense makes sense. The two images Is there any use in having both of them? They're the same photograph (I doubt they posed like that for many pictures) Hakinu talk | 14:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) name In chapter 239 page 13, minato says that kakashi,rin and obito are team kakashi so kakashi sakura and naruto should be called "team kakashi two" or "second team kakashi" :The words used in Japanese are different. The team Kakashi forms with Obito and Rin is called . The team Kakashi forms with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke is called . Both can be translated as team and mean almost the same, but the former is more militaristic. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sasuke killed Itachi :Itachi died because of Sasuke, therefore he killed him. If you don't have Itachi, remove Diedara and Orochimaru as neither of them were actually killed by Sasuke. Deidara killed himself (therefore defeating himself), and Itachi defeated Orochimaru with Susano'o's blade. :First, sign u'r posts...and second no, Itachi had beaten Sasuke in the battle, and died because of his illness...and on top of that Itachi never had any intent on winning, as pointed out by Madara, Sasuke wud hav been dead had Itachi been serious....But since we wont evr know that, wat we do know is that Itachi had beaten Sasuke in the battle, and then died, because of his illness...Sasuke didn't beat him OR kill him....Its like how Kimmimaru Died of his illness, u'r not gonna say Gaara beat him, evn Gaara admitted that he shud hav been dead..AlienGamer | Talk 12:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :And Deidara and Orochimaru were Defeated by Sasuke, although not killed...But if u look at the trivia closely it says "All original members Defeated and/or Killed ...'Defeated''' OR Killed...Sasuke defineately defeated Deidara and Orochimaru..AlienGamer | Talk 12:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Who is Kimimaru and also Itachi defeated Orochimaru then, so remove Orochimaru. Annaatar (talk) 08:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't matter who defeated Orochimaru last...The fact is Sasuke defeated Orochimaru as well, wen they fought in His lair...And read this to find out who Kimimaro is..AlienGamer | Talk 09:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) so why cant we add itachi? I am pretty sure sasuke did lead to his defeat, Itachi died because he used up all his chakra in his fight against SASUKE. Even if it was just a last man standing sasuke still won. If you dont include itachi then you should go ahead and take off sakura since she didnt beat sasori she helped beat him and technically sasuke did have a hand in Itachi's downfall. This kind of discussion will go on and on until we agree upon a reasonable definition for "defeat", don't you think? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) kakashi didn't beat kakuzu kakuzu would have killed kakashi ino aand choji if naruto hadn't showed up kakashi did FINISH OFF kakkuuzu however Above person please sign your posts. Now, back to the point. We don't know what would have happened. Kakashi himself claimed later that he would have used the Mangekyou Sharingan if Naruto had not showed up at that time. Once he uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, it would be difficult to say who would win. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Mission ranks There are two potential mistakes in the article pertaining to the missions. # Escort the Bridge Builder is technically a A-rank mission, as Kakashi said later during Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha # Rescue the Kazekage should be a S-Rank mission, because Hokage Tsunade herself said so. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :You're wrong on #1: Kakashi CLEARLY stated that escorting Tazuna has become a B-rank Mission due to Zabuza's involvement, and that's more accurate than him stating it after the event.--Ethelion (talk) 13:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC)